The taste of the death
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Lucius & Patricia, l'histoire d'un amour si fort, que rien ne peut l'amoindrir, ni la vie, ni la guerre, ni la mort. This is the story of an Epic Love.


The taste of the Death.

La bataille faisait rage, elle combattait inlassablement comme une guerrière amazone, même si elle n'était qu'une simple auror, aujourd'hui, elle était venue payer sa dette et tuer le meurtrier de sa meilleure amie. Sa capuche encore tirée sur sa tête, elle avançait malgré les chutes et les attaques meutrières, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se trouve face à un mangemort qui lui barrait délibérément la route dans l'issue d'un duel.

Elle tendit alors sa baguette, il braqua la sienne et sans lui laisser de répit, lança la première attaque à laquelle elle répondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçu un expelliarmus qui envoya sa baguette près de deux autres combattant et la propulsa à terre. Face à elle, le mangemort fut bousculé et tomba au sol également. Elle en profita pour récupérer son arme et se relever. Lui aussi. Quand enfin, elle se tourna pour lui refaire face, elle se figeat, leurs capuches étaient tombés.

Elle connaissait ses yeux, lui aussi. La bataille sembla s'arréter pour eux qui s'observèrent de cette triste tendresse comme une baiser en plein automne. Deux yeux gris et froids. Deux yeux bleus et chaleureux. S'ils avouaient ouvertement s'admirer réciproquement, il n'en était pas de même pour révéler leur passé commun. Pourtant, en se noyant chacun dans le regard de l'autre, c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire ressurgir à la surface.

Flash-back / Poudlard 2ème année.

Poudlard avait toujours été réputé pour abriter les pires secrets et les plus étranges mystères...

"- Dégages de là Malefoy !

- Et pourquoi je me bougerais d'abord ?!

- Allez tire toi de mon chemin !

- Pfff t'est vraiment pathétique Zammer.

- Comme ça on est deux !"

Le dénommé Malefoy se poussa alors, laissant la gryffondor aux longs cheveux ébènes et à la griffe acérée lui passer devant. Mais sans pour autant ne pas la provoquer. Il leva la main droite...

"- Je te déconseilles d'essayer... Lança de loin un petit serpentard au nez crochu et au longs cheveux gras."

Trop tard, le coup s'était abattut sur la fesse gauche de la demoiselle pour sa plus grande exaspération. Vive comme l'éclair elle se retourna et d'un coup de baguette le jeune homme fut placardé au sol 10 mètres plus loin, la tête sonnée. S'armant alors d'une épée accrochée à une armure, elle fendit l'air et posa l'arme sur la région de la pomme d'adam de la victime élégamment en exigeant des excuses qui ne vinrent tout d'abord pas.

"- Plutot crever Zammer !"

Seulement la jeune fille avait plus d'un tour dans sa robe de sorcier et c'est d'un pas précis que son pied s'écrasa sur l'entrejambe de Malefoy dans un hurlement de douleur de ce dernier.

"- Lucius, sois gentil, coopère.

- Ok, ok, ok ! Je m'excuse. Maintenant relache moi."

Elle envoya voler l'épée 5 mètres plus loin, lui asséna un autre violent coup et reprit son chemin...

Le petit sorcier au nez crochu et au cheveux gras ricanna un peu plus loin et Malefoy s'énerva :

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

- Tu étais absoluement pitoyable. Et si tu essayais juste d'ètre un peu plus subtil ?!

- Et toi si tu fermais ta gueule ?!"

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour alors que Malefoy se relevait difficilement, non sans un sourire. Picante cette Zammer, il aimait les filles comme ça...

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 3 ans ]

En trois ans, les choses avaient bien changées entre la Gryffondor Patricia Zammer et le Serpentard Lucius Malefoy, l'instinct de protection vis à vis de l'autre était venu s'ajouter à l'instinct de survie, surtout depuis un certain évènement plutot marquant.

Patricia et Lucius n'étaient qu'en 5ème année quand les évènements suivants eurent lieux dans le hall d'entrée, entre deux 7èmes années au sang chaud. Samuel Marchebanks n'avait pas spécialement apprécié que Mickael Jones et sa petite amie actuelle Lisa Sax aient eut une relation sans le mettre au courant. Les sorts avaient fusés, mettant tout le monde en danger. Patricia qui se trouvait alors tout près de Lucius fondit sur ce dernier et le força à s'accroupir au sol alors qu'un faisceau de lumière rouge frappa le mur de plein fouet au niveau de sa tète en détruisant une partie des briques. Se débarrassant des gravas qui trainaient dans ses cheveux et sur sa cape, elle se releva et continua son chemin sans un regard.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius la rattrappa dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, se saisisant de son poignet, il dit :

"- Je ne t'ait pas remerciée tout à l'heure...

- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

- N'empèche...Merci."

Vif comme l'éclair, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et avant qu'elle n'ait put lui rendre son insolence d'un revers de la main, il s'était enfuit.

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 1 an ]

Une fête. C'était simplement une fête. Sans danger, ni risques. En apparence.

Les 4 maisons s'étaient enfin unies pour donner lieu à la fète la plus mémorable depuis les fondateurs dans la salle sur demande.

Patricia s'y était rendue, Lucius aussi.

Elle n'avait but qu'un seul verre, mais il lui avait été fatal, la salle se mettait à tourner, les lumières à danser, la chaleur la faisait suffoquer et pour finir ses jambes se sont dérobées. Quelqu'un l'avait droguée.

Patricia Zammer, affalée sur le sol de la salle semblait être l'objet de nombreuses curiosités, surtout de la part d'un groupe de serpentards de 6ème année. L'évacuant rapidement, ils la déplacèrent inconsciente dans un coin de la salle à l'abri des regards appuyés et se frotaient déjà les mains à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce corps divinement sculpté et à leur mercie.

Cependant, tout n'eut pas exactement lieu comme ils le souhaitaient, au moment même où ils s'apprétaient à dégraffer le chemisier de leur victime, deux des 4 serpentards furent propulsés au loin par on ne sais qui. Parmi les 2 restants, un prit la fuite et le second dû faire face à un Lucius Malefoy qui ne semblait pas près à le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Il s'approcha rapidement et martela le jeune homme de ses poings en proie à une fureur extrême, il ne s'arréta que lorsqu'il aperçu Patricia esquisser un mouvement du bras avant de le laisser retomber mollement. Délaissant alors complètement le serpentard, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et murmura :

"- J'ai une dette envers toi Patricia Zammer."

Il saisit la Gryffondor dans ses bras et la souleva prudemment. Toujours inconsciente elle ne s'aperçu pas qu'on la déplaçait. Traversant la salle sur demande, il sortit dans le couloir et se mit à réfléchir.

Il était exclu de l'ammener à l'infirmerie à une telle heure, on le questionnerait beaucoup trop et il se trahirait surement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la ramener dans son dortoir, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et pour ce qui était de son propre dortoir, c'était hors de question, qu'en dirait-on ? Que dirait-elle au réveil ? Bref, la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui était de réaménager une salle de classe.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la première qui était à portée de main, il l'ouvrit sans ménagement et ressentit le soulagement de voir qu'elle était vide. Evidemment tout le monde était à la fète, personne n'avait eut l'idée de la manquer.

Sortant maladroitement sa baguette, il déplaça tous l'ameublement au fond de la pièce et fit apparaitre une épaisse couverture sur le sol.

Il allongeat délicatement Patricia dessus et se mit à la contempler. Il devait l'admettre, elle était divinement belle, sublime même. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs ébène encadraient un visage doux et stricte à la fois. Ses longs cils noirs cachaient deux mystérieux yeux d'un bleu océan et sa bouche était finement taillée et d'un rouge sang éclatant. Il se surprit même à vouloir y gouter, mais se ressaisit et murmura :

"- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça..."

Arrangeant les cheveux de la jeune fille et son apparence vestimentaire, il la recouvrit du reste de l'épais tissus et s'assit à son chevet, comptant la veiller toute la nuit.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Patricia sembla lentement émerger de sa torpeur. Elle pivota sur le coté et se mit à observer Lucius en clignant des yeux tant elle avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Il soutint son regard mais ne dit rien, elle se redressa et se mit à 4 pates. Il était assit en tailleur et ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme glissa une de ses mains sur la hanche de la Gryffondor et l'autre sur sa nuque avant de décoller ses lèvres de celles de Patricia.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire...? Murmura-t-il"

Elle sourrit et répondit :

"- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime ça..."

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, et ses soupirs trahissaient l'envie qu'elle avait de réduire la distance qui les séparaient physiquement.

"- Patricia...On ne devrait pas...Tu n'es pas en état..."

Elle laissa ses baisers se glisser jusqu'à l'oreille de Lucius et murmura amoureusement :

"- J'ai envie de toi..."

Cette phrase seule eut l'effet escompté sur la manière de penser de Lucius, il glissa ses deux mains sur la nuque de Patricia et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

"- C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?!"

Elle aquiesça et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lucius en murmurant :

"- J'ai envie de toi Lucius...Donne moi ce que je veux...Je t'en prie...Tu as une dette envers moi..."

Elle l'implora tellement fort, leurs yeux se noyaient les uns dans les autres, une larme coulait sur la joue de Patricia lorsqu'elle murmura :

"- Aime Moi Lucius...Aime moi juste cette nuit...Aime moi juste comme on ne m'a jamais aimé... Aime moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande..."

Il la regarda longtemps, intensément, il essuya du bout du doigt la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, acquiesça et murmura :

"- D'accord...D'accord."

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 2 heures ]

Patricia dormait, un sourrire rayonnant sur le visage, elle s'était laissée entrainer dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutot dans ceux de Lucius. Il la regardait, allongée contre son coeur, encore collée à lui comme si elle avait peur de s'en détacher. Il carressa son visage de sa main valide, l'autre bras étant occupé par la jeune fille. Il était deux heures du matin et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose qu'à cette belle créature nue, endormie dans ses bras et qui avait glissé en lui toute sa confiance.

Il attrappa la couverture et la tira pour couvrir un peu mieux Patricia qui venait de frissoner. Que ferait-il quand elle se réveillerait ? Que lui dirait-il ? Que se passerait-il ? Il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'espace d'un moment, ils avaient fait une trève, l'espace d'une nuit, la maison Gryffondor et la Serpentard n'avaient fait qu'une...

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 5 heures ]

Lucius avait tant bien que mal finit par s'endormir, mais au petit matin, le cri de Patricia l'avait réveillé brutalement.

"- OH MON DIEU !"

Se frotant les yeux, il emergeat lentement et le regarda ramasser en vitesse toutes ses affaires. Puis, l'ayant entendu bouger, elle se retourna à moitié vétue et se mit à frapper son torse de toutes ses forces.

"- Aie, mais arrêtes bon sang ! Patricia !

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ?! Hurla-t-elle en larmes - Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ?!

- Mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Malefoy, je me retrouve nue, avec toi, dans une couverture et sans le moindre souvenir de comment celà c'est produit, alors j'exige que tu m'expliques !

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas...

- Non pourquoi j'aurais dû ?! S'énerva-t-elle

- Un peu oui ! C'est toi qui..."

Elle recula rapidement, horrifiée et en état de choc :

"- Tu m'as violé...Souffla-t-elle"

Lucius faillit s'évanouir. Avant qu'il ait put totalement reprendre ses esprits, elle était sortie de la pièce, furieuse et complètement bouleversée. Il fallait qu'il la rattrappe, qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il éclaircice ce mal entendu.

S'habillant au pas de course, il ne prit pas la peine de ranger et sortit en vitesse espérant réussir à la retrouver.

Il se dirigea aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient vers la salle commune des gryffondor en priant le ciel de lui accorder la chance de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et les astres l'avaient, semble-t-il, entendu car c'est au détour du dernier couloir avant le portrait qu'il l'aperçue, accroupie sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, en proie à ses doutes.

D'un pas silencieu, il la rejoignit et s'accroupit auprès d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Vive comme l'éclair, elle s'en dégageat et s'éloigna à trois mètres de lui, sans le lacher du regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? Répétat-elle ?!"

Il se releva et répondit d'un regard triste.

- Tu est allée à la soirée des 4 maisons, tu étais seule, tu as but un verre, un seul, Barty Croupton, Jerry Lane, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange avaient glissé dedans de la drogue. Tu as commencé à tituber, tu es tombée et ils t'ont embarqué tous les quatre dans un coin de la salle."

Le visage de la jeune fille exprimait une irrepressible envie de vomir, et une fureur non dissimulable. Lucius continua néanmoins.

"- Je n'ai jamais oublié le jour où tu m'a sauvé de ce sort dans le hall d'entrée. Tu as dit que tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, je n'en suis pas très sûr, mais j'avais une dette envers toi malgré tout. Alors je suis allé te chercher, te sortir de leurs mains curieuses qui s'apprétaient à te déshabiller au vu et au su de tous. J'ai stupéfixé Barty et Rodolphus, Jerry s'est enfuit et je me suis battut à main nues contre Rabastan. Puis, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis sortit. Je ne pouvais pas t'amener à l'infirmerie, ni dans ton dortoir, ni dans le mien, alors j'ai cherché une vieille salle de classe désafectée et je t'ai installée. Tu as dormi pendant trois heures, puis tu t'es réveillée. J'étais assis en tailleur, je n'ai pas bougé, tu t'est levée, tu t'es approchée de moi, tu m'as embrassé, puis tu as cherché à en avoir plus. Au début j'ai refusé, non pas que je ne veuille pas, je jugeais ton état trop fragile mais tu as évoqué la dette, tu m'a imploré, tu pleurais, alors j'ai cédé."

Il la regarda longtemps, elle pleurait, elle semblait révolté et dit juste :

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû."

Prudemment, il s'approcha d'elle, elle restait immobile, mais tendue, prête à fuir ou à se battre à la moindre occasion. Il posa ses doigts sur sa joue tout doucement et murmura :

"- Souviens toi...

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Laisse moi t'aider.

- Comment ?"

Sans prévenir, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le colle contre le mur en l'étranglant.

"- Pourquoi, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Hurla-t-elle "

Il se contenta de sourire et souffla :

"- S'il te plait...Rapelles-toi..."

Patricia le regarda un instant, les yeux intensément brillants et s'écarta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge éléctrique.

"- Non...Je...non...je...je..."

Puis sans prévenir, elle fondit en larmes, les deux mains sur la tête, comme si elle voulait tout arréter, faire marche arrière, oublier.

Lucius la prit dans ses bras, elle ne broncha pas, mais pleura de plus belle. Il se mit à la bercer en douceur en carressant ses cheveux.

Et, en l'écartant calmement, il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

"- Je ne regrette rien, absolument rien..."

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 1h ]

"- Dépêches toi Sarah, on va être en retard !

- Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de se dépêcher, on à potions.

- Mais tu sais bien que Slughorn ne nous accepteras pas en cours si on est pas à l'heure.

- Bon, j'arrive, juste le temps de prendre ma tartine et j'arrive."

La dénommée Sarah attrapa le reste de son petit déjeuner et emboita le pas à la jeune fille qui la pressait de se dépêcher.

"- Bon, Patricia, tu comptes me raconter comment c'était la soirée ?!

- Tu n'avais qu'à y aller !

- Quelle mauvaise humeur ! C'est pas ma faute si Tieppe m'a collé toute la soirée.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas changer les oreilles de Martin Forell en carottes.

- Mais c'était trop tentant..."

Patricia ne répondit pas et dirigeat ses pas vers les cachots pour le cours commun de potion avec les serpentards. Elle n'avait pas raconté sa " mésaventure " à Sarah. Non pas qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance, elle attendait juste d'ètre au calme pour bien lui expliquer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les serpentards étaient déjà là et les quatre d'entre eux qui avaient drogués Patricia lui lançaient des regards en coin et des quolibets :

"- Alors Zammer, le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ?!"

Sarah, interrogative regardait son amie qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre, dépassée par Lucius Malefoy qui venait d'arriver et qui avait sortit sa bagutte pour lancer un sort de mutisme à Barty Crouton, auteur de la remarque.

Une fois la bonne action du jour accomplie, il passa une main sur les reins de Patricia avant se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement pour la plus grande surprise de cette dernière qui n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le serpentard oserait s'afficher avec autant de décontraction.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Lucius murmura juste :

"- Tu m'as manqué..."

Puis il se retourna pour affronter du regard tous les gryffondors et les serpentards qui ne s'étaient pas cachés pour commenter la scène :

"- Vous avez vu ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ?

- Malefoy est tombé sur la tète ?

- Pauvre fille !"

Les regards noirs et les remarques déplacées avaient fusé, mais elle ne dissuadaient pas Lucius de tenir la main de Patricia jusquà ce qu'ils rentrent en cours.

Toute l'école avait été mise au courant de la situation, c'était le ragot du jour, les filles en parlaient dans les toilettes, les garçons reluquaient Patricia à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, mais le couple s'en fichait bien. La seule alliance connue à ce jour entre le lion et le serpent depuis les fondateurs...Et il faudrait bien plus que de vulgaires commérages, regards mauvais et commentaires pour séparer ceux qu'on appelait désormais : Le prince de glace et la princesse de feu de Pouddlard.

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 1 an ]

"- Patricia ? Patricia ?! PATRICIA !"

La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur maladroitement :

"- Hein, quoi ?!

- Je te parlais. Réplica Sarah, sa meilleure amie.

- Et tu disais ?

- Je disais que j'avais besoin de ton bouquin d'histoire de la magie parce que j'ai pas encore rédigé mon devoir pour Binns.

- Bah, il est là, tu aurais put le prendre au lieu de me déranger.

- J'aime t'embéter tu sais ?! Surtout quand tu révasse..."

La dite Patricia grogna et reprit ses esprits en se massant la nuque. Son amie reprit :

"- Il fait plutot beau dehors .

- Belle observation.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller travailler en extérieur .

- Grand Bien t'en fasse !

- D'ailleurs tu devrais m'accompagner.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de bouger mon derrière de ce fauteuil. Une seule !

- J'ai croisé Lucius à l'interclasse tout à l'heure alors que j'allais au toilettes, il m'a dit qu'il n'aurais pas cours avec Tieppe et qu'il irait surement profiter du beau temps dehors. Il t'attends chérie.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutot ?!"

Patricia se leva en un éclair et se dirigeait déjà vers le portrait lorsque Sarah changeat d'avis.

"- A la réflexion, je crois que je vais plutot rester ici. Je ne tiens pas à t'entendre pester contre moi pendant tout le trajet, pas plus que de vous voir vous envoyer en l'air au pied d'un arbre.

- On ne s'envoie pas en l'air Sarah.

- Bah, vous vous embrassez avec la langue et tout le bordel, pour moi c'est du pareil au même."

Patricia sourrit et lui tourna le dos pour se ruer à l'extérieur. Elle parcourut tout le collège et ne reprit son souffle que dans le hall d'entrée, où les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer un soleil resplendissant, caractéristique d'un mois de mai.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches et parcourut le parc à la recherche de l'arbre qu'ils avaient élu comme le leur, près du lac. Il était bien là, allongé au pied, les yeux fermés, il avait l'air de dormir, il ressemblait à un ange tout droit descendu du ciel et qui lui avait été offert. Sans un bruit, elle s'approcha et s'allongeat tout près de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux.

"- Tu as eut le message ? Murmura-t-il

- Un peu tardivement, mais oui.

- Un peu tardivement ?

- Sarah aime taquiner mes nerfs."

Il sourrit, même si elle ne le vit pas directement, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tète.

"- Lucius ?

- Hum...?

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

Il eut un petit rire et répondit :

"- Oui mon coeur."

Elle sourrit de plus belle et se hissa sur ses bras pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Lorsqu'il n'eut presque plus de souffle, Lucius se décolla de leur étreinte, caressa les cheveux de Patricia et murmra :

"- J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Elle le regarda, interrogative et l'observa sortir de la poche de son pantalon une petite boite en velours qu'il lui tendit. Curieuse, elle l'attrappa et s'assit à coté de lui. Il glissa un bras sur son épaule lorsqu'elle demanda malicieusement :

"- Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre et tu verra."

Patricia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit l'écrin de velours.

Une fois qu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait, l'expression de son visage passa la curiosité à l'étonnement.

"- Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que..."

Il la regarda tendrement, dégageat la mèche qui couvrait son oreille et murmura :

"- Tu me rend heureux Patricia, chaque petit moment passé avec toi fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète. J'ai envie de te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes. Epouses moi et je te promet de continuer à te chérir jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Je t'aime vraiment Patricia, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?"

Fin du Flash-back

Elle laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, il l'imita. Hésitant tout d'abord, elle fendit la foule à sa rencontre avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il s'était passé tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eut un geste de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, tellement de temps. Ils voulaient juste s'abandonner. Et à présent, ils tournoyaient gaiement au milieu du champ de bataille, complètement indifférents au risque qu'ils encouraient d'être touchés par un sortilège, ils riaient, et le reste, ils s'en fichaient.

Soudain à force de tourner sur eux-mèmes, ils se sentirent suffoquer, passer par cet étroit tunnel cahoutchouteu avant de toucher un sol de dalles dures et froides. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient autrefois cotoyé une certaine nuit, forçant malencontreusement la barrière magique anti-transplanage de Poudlard.

"- Je vois que nous avons eut la même idée...Souligna Patricia "

Lucius eut un petit rire, il s'approcha de la femme et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces en carressant ses cheveux, elle murmura :

"- Celà fait combien de temps...?

- Bien 10 ans.

- Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?!

- Je l'ignore."

Patricia se défit de cette étreinte et regarda son mari dans les yeux en demandant :

"- M'aimes tu encore ?

- Je t'ai toujours aimé. "

Il baissa la tète lentement, elle leva la sienne et vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres pour lui quémander un baiser qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de lui refuser. Il glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et elle accrocha ses doigts au noeud de la cape de l'homme qu'elle défit calmement. Le tissu tomba avec un léger bruit, qui se répétat lorsque la seconde cape vint à toucher le sol de la même manière.

"- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle

- Surement pas autant que toi."

Elle sourit et réplica dans un souffle près des lèvres de Lucius :

"- Prouve le moi..."

Il lui rendit son sourrire, au milieu de la salle, une épaisse couverture venait d'apparaitre...

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 1 heure ]

"- Lucius ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Le dénommé Lucius ne répondit pas tout d'abord, puis, il dit d'un ton las :

"-Comme d'habitude je présume, faire comme si de rien n'était et recommencer à s'entretuer."

Patricia ne dit rien, la tête sur le torse de l'homme à écouter les battements de son coeur, elle se laissa tranquillement assoupir.

"- Tu te rapelles de comment c'était avant ? Chuchota Lucius"

La femme sortit de sa torpeur et écouta.

"- Tu te rappelles ? Quand on était jeunes et insouciants ?"

Il eut un petit rire, comme si le concept en lui-même était ridicule.

"- Je m'en souviens. Murmura Patricia- Toutes les serpentardes entre 11 et 17 ans te tournaient autour et c'est moi qui t'ait eut, une Gryffondor, ça jasait de partout, mais je n'ai pas sut te garder.

- Et pourtant je t'appartiens toujours. Répondit-il en fesant référence à la majestueuse alliance qui ornait son doigt."

Patricia attrappa la chemise de Lucius qui trainait pas là et l'enfila comme seule tenue. Puis, elle s'assit sur le torse de son compagnon et s'amusa à l'embrasser alors qu'il attachait chaque bouton de la chemise pour cacher la poitrine découverte de la femme. Celle-ci, lasse, s'allongeat sur son corps et glissa sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il ramenait la couverture sur leurs deux personnes dénudés.

"- Et si on fuyait ?! S'exclama soudain Lucius "

Patricia leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en murmurant :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Et si on fuyait ?! Répéta-t-il plein d'éspoir."

La femme soupira et dit d'une voix triste :

"- Lucius, tu sais que ça ne marchera pas...

- Je me fiche de l'étique, du conformisme et des règles, je veux être lache pour une fois de ma vie, je veux m'enfuir et t'emporter avec moi égoistement. Je veux revivre d'insouciance, est-ce que tu le veux toi aussi. Dis juste oui et je te libèrerais de cette société dans laquelle nous vivions. Nous pourrions être heureux, ailleurs, sans lois ni code de conduite, dit juste oui..."

Patricia glissa et s'allongeat à coté de lui pour lui murmurer :

"- Chéri, on à déjà essayé et on en revient toujours au même point, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de retenter l'expérience."

Lucius soupira :

"- Alors, on va faire quoi ?"

Patricia l'embrassa longtemps, puis s'arrachant à contrecoeur de son époux, elle se leva et lui balança ses affaires en disant :

"- La mission à laquelle on à décidé de dédier chacun notre vie entière."

Refoulant l'envie qu'il avait de tout laisser tomber, Lucius se leva et entreprit de s'habiller. Quand tous les deux furent près, il firent disparaitre la couverture, trace de leur méfait et se rejoignirent au centre la pièce. Attrappant la main de son mari, Patricia se mit en face et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, abaissant le masque de mangemort pour cacher leur tristesse, elle murmura :

"- Je ne veux pas que ton visage m'empêche de faire ce pourquoi je suis ici..."

Lucius aquiesça, triste et releva la capuche de sa femme sur son visage en murmurant à son tour :

"- Je suis désolé."

Puis, tout autour d'eux, la pièce se mit à tournoyer violemment, ils se serrèrent la main encore plus fort et sentirent leurs pieds quitter le sol. Patricia ferma les yeux, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, en vain, alors qu'elle était en train d'étouffer, tout s'arrêta, ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouvait à l'endroit exact d'où elle était partie.

En face d'elle, le mangemort lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fit demi-tour sans dire un mot, Patricia se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille...

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 1 heure ]

Patricia continuait de se battre implacablement, elle n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver Lucius, ni même si il était encore vivant. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle infligeait la mort à l'adversaire, l'auror arrachait toujours le masque de sa "victime" et constatait avec soulagement que celui qui se trouvait dessous n'avait pas un seul trait du visage de son mari.

"- AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Patricia s'exclamait haut et fort, sans tremblements ni trémolos dans la voix, cachant ainsi au vu et au su de tous, l'angoisse qui la secouait intérieurement.

Une fois de plus, elle jeta un membre de l'ennemi à terre, elle ne comptais plus ses victoires et le camp allié gagnait du terrain, pour son plus grand réconfort. Elle dirigeat ses pas vers l'ombre masquée qui gisait à présent sur le sol à trois mètres d'elle. Indifférente aux risques qu'elle encourait chaque fois que la curiosité la dépassait, elle s'accroupit près de l'homme et tendit ses doigts en direction du masque. Ce fut prudemment qu'elle retira celui-ci et la terreur qui l'assaillait silencieusement prit le dessus lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage qu'elle redoutait tant de croiser. Lucius.

Ce jeu macabre avait finalement cessé, elle avait gagné, mais elle n'était pas heureuse de le savoir, elle venait de tuer le seul homme au monde qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé et au fond d'elle, le vide se fesait ressentir, de plus en plus oppressant...Elle tituba.

Arrachant violement le masque qui lui avait volé son mari, elle le jeta au loin et attrappa le visage sans vie de Lucius entre ses mains en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"- Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait... ?! Murmura-t-elle."

En proie au plus grand des desespoir, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'homme, en sanglotant et tremblante de tous ses membres, y déposa le dernier des baisers qui lui serait jamais donné d'offrir. Puis, relevant bien fièrement la tête, elle reposa celle de Lucius au sol et se leva, incapable de le regarder davantage. D'un mouvement timide, elle ramassa sa baguette et sans cérémonies murmura tristement en direction du corps :

"- Evanesco..."

Comme prévu, le corps s'évanouit, mais Patricia ne put s'en aller comme si de rien n'était, son regard fut attiré par un objet qui brillait à même le sol. Se penchant pour le ramasser, elle découvrit que la seule chose de son mari qu'elle n'avait put faire disparaitre en plus des souvenirs, était son alliance. Elle se redressa et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, Lucius avait fait graver les deux : " A jamais"...

[ Ellipse Temporelle : 7 heures ]

"- C'est terminé Patricia, nous avons gagné." Lança alègrement un auror qu'elle n'identifia pas.

Elle aquiesça le regard vague, avant de se mettre à tourner sur elle même. Personne n'y prêta trop attention, tellement la joie avait noyé les coeurs des survivants. Ses pieds se dérobèrent une nouvelle fois du sol et elle ne chercha pas à respirer, elle s'en fichait même, qu'elle meure en transplanant ou pas, n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté 8 heures auparavant, cette pièce où elle avait fait l'amour pour la dernière fois avec son mari, la pièce où pour la dernière fois de sa vie, elle s'était vraiment sentie aimée, la pièce où tout avait commencé et où tout finirait.

Brisant sa baguette en deux, elle murmura avant de jeter les débris au sol :

"- A quoi bon me battre sans toi ? "

Puis, elle se dirigeat vers la fenêtre qui lui fesait face et l'ouvrit tranquillement, il faisait nuit, la plein lune était magnifique, mais elle s'en fichait.

Telle un oiseau, elle se posa sur le rebord, sortit les deux alliances de sa poche et souffla :

"- Deux coeurs qui s'aiment ne peuvent ètre séparés.."

Alors, elle s'envola et étreignit la mort de tout son être.


End file.
